starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Starcraft MMO play or not?
ok if Blizzard made a Starcraft MMO all new and different from WoW's engine with improved Graphical quality would you want to play it Why or Why not? Personally i think if Blizzard could make WoW which is originally based off the story of an RTS i think they could make an even better MMORPG for Starcraft. (if only ghost didnt get canceled =( ) User:DeathCharmer It would be really cool, but, IMO, the SC universe is way too massive to do that. They would have way too many planets to make terrain for as well as come up with some classes that don't even exist yet. On top of that, in order for them to compete with the modern MMO, Star Wars: The Old Republic, everything must be voice acted and we already know how much trouble Blizzard has with making a decision on who to use. It would be the single best MMO ever, but it would be way too difficult to make anytime soon (if ever). --Thebrowncloud 20:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) The Warcraft universe is farely massive as well and yet we have WoW which still keeps adding on more expansions each year. Honestly, i think Blizzard can do it. Star Wars is a very big universe and thus thats why we have StarWars: Galaxies. The Factions of it would be farely self explanatory. Classes could be like Ghost or Marine. Hell even medic. Yes it would definitely take a lot of time but i think it can be done. I guess we won't know till after SC2DeathCharmer 20:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I "vote" against. First off, there is no StarCraft MMO in development. :Second, there would be huge problems with zerg units. Massive changes to the lore would be needed to explain intelligent Hunter Killer units and stuff like that. (WoW made similar mistakes. Yes, there are orc warlocks, but there shouldn't be any in the Horde; therefore there shouldn't be any playable orc warlocks.) :WoW did a lot of lore damage in general. I know I don't want to find out that Ulrezaj or Arcturus Mengsk or some other villain gets killed by random heroes from a random faction. (Corollary: Which faction killed Illidan? Nobody knows!) There's more, but that's my piece for now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Intelligent zerg strains already exist, albeit there has been very little about them. If the Mercenaries missions are to be considered canon (which I like to think they do) then there are a variety of zerg mercenary leaders at least capable of controlling their own brood. That says a lot about their capabilities. Plus, considering their background so far, they seek profit in some way, which is a goal they could have very likely come up with themselves. All this talk about MMOs makes me really wonder what Blizzard's new, mysterious MMO project is. Apparently they are also working on another unannounced title in addition to the new MMO. My guess is WarCraft IV, making Cataclysm the last expansion for WoW. I could be very wrong, though. --Thebrowncloud 01:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) The canonicity of Mercenaries is kind of thorny... anyway, it probably doesn't matter that much. I was just using that as an example. WoW had to do a lot of damage to the lore just to make certain combos playable. And WoW is easier to portray in-universe, since there's so many races (like murlocs, elemental lieutenants, titans, etc) that are easy to add. In StarCraft, it's basically "terran faction #1", "terran cult #1", "terran faction #2", "gray templar faction #1"... And then there's the "who kills the raid boss" problem. (Hint: in StarCraft II, this works much better. You get to be Raynor (or Tosh, or Kerrigan, or Valerian, or whoever) who gets to take down the big badass like Mengsk. Which means there's no confusion about who did what, while the player still gets to finish the job, rather than watch Maiev throw a bomb at Illidan in a cutscene or what have you. IIRC, Blizzard was working on five unannounced projects at once, but only two were MMOs. They were # StarCraft II (obviously announced) # Diablo III (eventually announced) # Cataclysm (recently announced) # New MMO (completely new universe) # ? I think there are people who want the last unannounced project (if there were five of them) to be StarCraft: Ghost. It better not be Warcraft IV; it might come out before StarCraft II! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hehe, I don't think WarCraft IV coming in now would affect the release date of StarCraft II. It's way too close to being done and, like the developers said (if we are to believe them), the game itself is pretty much ready to go; they are just waiting for battle.net 2.0. I wonder what kind of universe the new MMO is gonna be.... I'm not really sure what I would want it to be. I wouldn't want another space epic because that would take away from StarCraft. I don't really want another "swords and spells" medieval fantasy game because they already have two franchises like that. Modern realism isn't Blizzard's style and the market is already flooded with that crap. There really isn't much to choose from to please me, but that's just me. If the new unannounced game is StarCraft: Ghost, I very well might go off the deep end. I was so disappointed when they cancelled it the first time around. The very thought that they might actually bring it back gives me goosebumps. There certainly are signs pointing to it, though. With Ghost Academy and Spectres on the way (both still taking the name "StarCraft: Ghost") as well as Nova having only a cameo in StarCraft II certainly makes me think something is up. It sends shivers down my spine! --Thebrowncloud 03:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I guess I shouldn't be surprised as to the existance of a SC MMO thread. Anyway, as per my two cents: -I don't think planets are really an issue per se, as obviously an entire planet doesn't need to feature. Only part of it (though not necessarily like Outland simply being the largest chunk of Draenor). -Assuming that there would be a MMO, I think the zerg problem would be rectified by having them as NPCs-an 'evil' faction like the Scourge as opposed to the Horde or Alliance. All in all, I can't see a zerg equivalent of the Forsaken forming. -While StarCraft has the races for an MMO, the fact that only three have ever been playabe so far makes me wonder whether the same path would be taken. You could easily divide protoss and terrans into their respective factions with more minor species as NPCs, making them playable over time I guess but still, that makes identification difficult. There's a reason that high elves will never be playable in WoW after all, given their similarities with blood elves. -''Warcraft IV'' has been confirmed via a slip of the tongue as to being a trilogy like StarCraft II. Still, I'm guessing it's still one of the unannounced projects. I'd like to play Ghost, but I doubt we ever will.--Hawki 05:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -I didn't know Blizzard had a new MMO or even an unnanounced project and if it ends up being Ghost i would really like to play it. That game had me hyped up about it until it was canceled i was disapointed with blizzard. It would be nice to see it's return.-- 15:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC)--oops haha im not logged in but this is DeathCharmer